


MetaSpark

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: They aren't in love with each other but Bart gives Kon what he likes. They just can't tell anyone and they can't get caught either.





	MetaSpark

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for soooo long now but only now I get to write it. I've hinted towards Bart and Kon having a   
thing' in other fics but from now I get to be more open with it.
> 
> I prefer endgame Tim/Jay/Kon but i like Bart/Kon for healing and friendship they are just so sweet and I feel that Bart is stronger and more protective than people realize

There was no if about it. The day that Tim found out about this he most certainly would feel differently about this entire thing. Tim already had so much on his plate. Exgirlfriend coming back to life. Old boss running things again. The league trying to butt in on Titans things. Titan leadership being yanked back and forth.

Kon had never planned on confessing but he had never planned on living celibate either. He liked sex, he liked connections and there were plenty of people who wanted a chance with Superboy. The joke was on them because the only people Kon wanted near him was the people that saw him as Kon

That was what the whole him living with Lex thing was about. Not that the Titans had gotten that. Or most his friends. Or his exes. Or pretty much most the league. The only people who had not given him shit were Tim and Bart.

The other people who had not really been bothered were the allies of the Bat and Arsenal. Arsenal had the most reason to give him shit and he had been the only one to nod at him when Kon had declared his intentions.

Roy had even found it funny that Kon was going like this. It had made him sort of cool in Kon’s eyes. Jason too. the way that they watched him now… they were cool in his eyes for accepting him like this. Well it was more than that as well. For Kon he had so many things he had to deal with.

He was the bond between his parents and that was more chaotic than people understood. Clark had his own thing going before Kon popped up and it was not as if he was going to derail that for him. Clark had his plans, parents and his job going.

And to drop a son on him in the middle of it? At least Clark had been trying. He had not jumped on Kon right away but he guessed that was expected. He could not compare him to Lex because that was not fair.

Same thing with the guy thing. He had gotten a lot of flack in the beginning. More than expected and that had hurt. It was just Bart, Tim, Jason and Arsenal who had really understood and accepted it. Just that the last three had stuff on their plates.

The guy thing went deeper than most people understood for Kon. The type of guys he liked and the things he wanted them to do to him. It was not easy to explain to others and he knew that it was hard for others to accept it. It did not change that he wanted more than he had.

He liked guys smaller than him. He liked getting caged in and he liked guys stronger than him. Hard to find when you were Superboy. Kon had a lot to deal with there but he could at least pretend a bit.

His friends accepted him that was enough. Tim was close by, that should have been enough. Jason accepted him. It was greedy to want more.

It was just that Kon got tired of being around things he could not have. He wanted so badly for someone to have him. For someone to do more than understand him.

So along came his best friend and the secret he could never let out.

X

Bart was cute, Kon had always thought that but just as there was another side to Kon. There was another side to Bart too. that part of him made Kon’s knees shamefully weak and Bart exploited that. Bart wasn’t in love with him. He loved him and that was the difference there.

He was there to understand about Kon’s misery in falling for Tim when Tim had so much on his plate. He was there for Kon to share the real truth about his last miserable break up.

He was there and Kon was there for him. Bart sought him when the nightmares was too much and when he couldn’t keep his tongue still. Bart had powerful eyes that he could not get enough of but it was more than that.

He was stronger than he looked and when he pushed Kon back or pushed him down. Kon never wanted to move. The way Bart would straddle him, his body way smaller than Kon’s but when he groped him. It felt as though he were ten times bigger. How the hell could he resist that?

No one did to him what Bart did. Even Kon’s first guy. That guy had changed him so much. Set the blueprint of what Kon would like and somehow Bart had blew that away so easily.

He touched Kon’s neck. He pressed against him from behind. His voice could go so low in an instant. The things he talked about when he had Kon made his knees weak.

He was not in love but he was in some serious lust with Bart and what he had between his legs. Bart knew what Kon wanted. What he needed and he gave it so easily. He gave it so happily that Kon could cry from it all.

They had always been three. Bart, Kon and Tim. Now they were keeping a secret of their own and Kon felt so guilty about it. Tim would never hate them for this, he would not even mind but yet there they were keeping this a secret.

But if he told one secret he would have to tell the rest of it. Kon looked up from his bed to see that Bart had moved to the chair he had brought into the bedroom. Kon never really came back to his place in Miami unless he really needed a break. Metropolis and Lextowers was home for him.

But this thing could only happen where they had the most privacy. So never at the league and never with the titans either. Never on missions and they never gave a hint of what they were thinking or feeling.

But Bart, he liked to tease Kon. His eyes would go darker sometimes. He would press his hand against Kon’s nape sometimes, too fast for others to catch. He would corner Kon against a wall and Kon would remember. The pleasure and the guilt of keeping it a secret. It was almost too much.

X

It was not as if no one knew about them because Lex knew. He had known from almost the beginning. He had known about Kon’s sleeping habits. For Kon it had been scary the way that Lex had focused on Bart during a league meeting. Focused intensly as if there was something only he could see before he had looked back at Kon.

His gaze had spoken volumes but his Dad did not judge him. Hell from the way Lex behaved afterwards. Kon suspected that his Dad liked Bart. Maybe a little bit. His Dad was open about liking Jason. Tim amused him and Dick made him snort under his breath. His Dad was pretty quiet about what he thought about Arsenal but he never looked angry so maybe that was good enough.

His dad approving of Bart made him feel a little better. It was a big secret that Kon was keeping but Bart handled it so easily. It was not as if they were in love with each other. They were friends. The best of them and they wanted each other’s happiness.

If Bart was to fall for someone. Just the thought of it made Kon excited because he loved Bart’s smile. Once the person could make Bart happy and accept all parts of him Kon would let him go with a huge smile.

It was different in his case. Who fell in love with two people? And who in their right minds fell for two complicated people? Tim was one thing but Jason? After all the history he had with everyone? It was better to have him as a friend but it was just so difficult to not want more.

Sometimes Kon got tired of all the secrets he had to sit on.

X

“Here?” Kon laughed as Bart caged him in. “You’re crazy.” But he had already relaxed for Bart to let him in. These kisses made him dizzy and they made him horny. Deep in his stomach he was already craving what Bart so easily gave him. “All that fighting made you worked up?” He murmured against Bart’s lips.

That got him a fierce look from Bart before he tugged Kon forward and slammed him around. The tingles that ran up his spine. Kon was already hard from the manhandling. “You sounded really sexy on the comms.” Bart whispered before he pulled at Kon’s costume. “Then you were there in the sky and you were really sexy coming out the water like that.”

Kon shifted his stance so Bart could pull at him better. He pressed his head against the wall when Bart rubbed against him. Their suits were a hindrance. What he wanted was. “Please.” He hissed when he felt Bart press harder against him.

“We’re you the one that just said that being here is a bad idea?” Bart laughed as he slowly tugged Kon’s hair so he was arched back. “Now you want me to give it to you?”

Kon was so hot he felt as though he was dying. He was so empty and he needed it. “Inside.” He whispered. “Bart, quick I need.”

“I got you. I’ll make you cum in a flash.” Bart gritted. Kon’s head dropped forward again as he shuddered. This need inside of him. There was no one else he trusted to out the flames right now other than Bart. It was not as if he could expose the other things inside of him.

X

“Relax your breathing.” Jason said softly as he held his hand tight to Tim’s mouth. “Chill the fuck out before you charge in with all these emotions.” He should really be the last one to talk but as things were he had to be the responsible one and keep Tim calm.

When they had gone patrolling the perimeter the last thing he had expected to see was this and considering how the three of them usually were. He knew it had to be hitting Tim pretty hard. It was hitting Jason pretty hard.

Kid Flash really had a different side to him that Jason had completely missed hadn’t he? He had no idea how to feel about that. Still it had to be harder for Tim. There were his friends after all and from the way he had frozen up. He had not had a clue.

Not just about his friends messing around but about Superboy. Jason knew that Kon liked men but he never had thought that Superboy liked them like that. He looked like someone else entirely. It was shameful how the sight of Kon-El like that went straight to his groin.

Not just him. It must have hit Tim pretty hard too. his breathing had calmed a little bit but he was trembling and that was more due to arousal than anger. Superboy sounded and looked sexy.

“We should go back.” Jason whispered softly and slowly. “They are going to finish up really soon.” He could see from Superboy’s back that he was really close. Kid Flash too. he was at it with no mercy using his powers and slowing down. That guy knew exactly what he was doing. “We don’t want to be nearby when they come back to themselves.” He whispered to Tim.

Tim’s response was to give him a sharp jerky nod before he let Jason slowly pull him away from the rooftop. Jason gave one last look over his shoulder. If Kon-El wasn’t cumming right then and there he did not deserve his own detective status.

Everyone had their own secrets Jason did not judge them for that. It was just he felt a little bad for intruding on this moment and while he could not help it. He could not help but feel bad that he was eventually going to jerk off to the picture Kon-El made. He was already hot but seeing him react like that to getting fucked… Jason was never going to get that out of his head and he doubted Tim would either. Where the hell were they going to go from here.


End file.
